


Kiss Les Kiss

by Exxus



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/Exxus
Summary: Satsuki uses the life fibers on her fellow club presidents to interesting results.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Satsuki/Hakodate Omiko
Kudos: 4





	Kiss Les Kiss

Satsuki Kiryūin had the time to fuck around. Being the president of the Honnōji Academy's Student Council and having absolute authority of it's facility, she often found herself in situations where she craved the touch of another woman, and given her absolute rule, took it vigorously. She tried straight sex, but nothing worked for her there. 

Today, Omiko Hakodate of the Tennis Club would have the honor of pleasing her president. She walked towards the throne of Satsuki, who looked down at her with an absolutely neutral face. Nobody else was in the room. Satsuki rose from the chair, her katana in it's hilt, pointed straight towards the floor.

"Well, well…" Omiko stated, tilting her hips to one side as she looked at Satsuki. "That's a new outfit…" she noted. She was referring, of course, to Junketsu, the Kamui that had been in Satsuki's possession for a long time, but had never seen the light of day until now.

"Hmph. I suppose you think you're clever for pointing out the obvious?" asked Satsuki. Omiko laughed. 

"N-nah, it's nothing…" Omiko replied, her snake-like tongue slithering from her mouth as she talked.

"Mhm… speaking of nothing, your performance against Ryuko was very disappointing… I hope you can muster better against me." Satsuki replied. Omiko looked embarrassed as Satsuki brought up her past failure, which left her naked and barely holding onto her position at the academy. 

Satsuki twisted a device on her wrist, grunting softly. Junketsu quickly transformed across Satsuki's body, taking on the skimpy armor look that really accentuated Satsuki's firm and large features, but featured six tentacles coming from the back. Satsuki grunted as she looked at Omiko, who was stunned by the new look, but had no time to react as the tentacles grabbed her wrists and ankles, suspending her high into the air. 

"Hah…! Satsuki!" Omiko whimpered, feeling a tentacle push up through her thigh and slip under her panties. The tentacles were already slippery and wet, dampening against her panties as they slipped them down her thighs, down to her tightly suspended ankles. "Satsuki… what is this?" she panted.

"Life Fiber Tentacles. The cum it produces will make you more powerful in battle, supposing you can even handle it." Satsuki replied. Tennis balls dropped from Omiko's skirt as the tentacle oozed up against her asshole, the tentacle being very thin on the tip but gradually thickening as the length continued in inches. Omiko squirmed in the bondage before the first tentacle slowly penetrated her tight asshole.

"Hahh… n-not there… n-not yet…" whimpered Omiko. The tentacle pushed inside, thickening in girth as it pushed through her. It became clear to Omiko that it had gills that acted as ribbed surfaces across the tentacle, pulsing to rough up her anal walls.

"You will take my *gift* as it is offered, Omiko." Satsuki replied. She had no business with what other people wanted from her- she was in charge. She would take what was her's however she wanted. Omiko's cheeks blushed hard as the tentacle thrust inside her, coiling up before thinning out as it pushed back and forth inside her. She gritted her sharp teeth as the tentacle pushed inside her tight asshole. 

"Satsuki… oh GOD… SATSUKI…" grunted Omiko. The tentacle thrust deeper inside of her, pushing and pushing faster and faster. Her body wanted to tense up but the tentacles kept her strongly suspended over the floor, her dress being invaded by another tentacle that slipped inside, rubbing against her tits and stomach. Omiko moaned as it began to tear away at her uniform- not the first time a Kamui had done so.

"Mff… pathetic how much you writhe against me." Satsuki replied. Omiko tried to not orgasm, gasping hard between thrusts, but eventually it was out of her control, squirting a hard stream of her own fluids against the floor. She was fully naked now. Her body shook uncontrollably, her mouth gasped hard. Satsuki did not stop though, punishing her further by speeding up. 

"SATSUKI IF YOU K-KEEP DOING THAT I'M GONNA…" Omiko said, wincing as her body tensed again. Her center of balance heaved up and down as she experienced a second orgasm already, splattering even more of her fluids onto the floor. The tentacle began to bulge and it took a few seconds for Omiko to register that it was pumping cum into her asshole. She moaned rougher and rougher, the bonds on her wrists and ankles getting tighter to compensate for how much sweat, cum, and other fluids were beginning to get on her body. 

"Mmm… I was hoping you'd be more resistant to the strength of the Kamui… oh well, I suppose it does like you given it's pumping it's Life Fiber seed into you…" Satsuki grunted. She had a tentacle pick up the torn uniform, unwrapping it into Life Fibers. Within seconds, all the tentacles had uncoiled from Omiko's wrists and ankles, only to be now held up by the very fibers of her former uniform.

Omiko roughly panted as the tentacle continued to dump cum into her, before quickly pulling out, streams of cum shooting out of her asshole and covering the steps to Satsuki's throne. She could barely comprehend what was happening, grunting as it quickly escaped from her asshole. The tentacle sank back in, this time forming a bulbous head. Since Satsuki now had more tentacles, free, Junketsu took full advantage of a six tentacle toolkit, pushing two tentacles into her pussy and having two open up into mouths to bite and suckle on Omiko's heaving breasts, which dangled in the suspended gravity. Omiko shut her eyes as the pleasure began to push through her even harder.

"S-SATSUKI PLEASE!" Omiko shouted, not even sure what she was trying to convey. Her mind was swimming, her tongue hung uselessly from her mouth. With one free tentacle, Junketsu pushed it's way into Omiko's mouth.

"Shut your whore mouth and suck. Junketsu's trying to help your pathetic ass." Satsuki groaned. Omiko couldn't see it, but as Satsuki stood witness to this tentacle fuckfest, her Kamui was tightening against her sensitive bits, rubbing hard against her. It wasn't enough to get Satsuki to cum, but her knees shook as her breaths began to get faster and more intense.

Omiko obeyed her president, moaning rough as she deepthroated the end of Junketsu's bulbous tentacle. It pushed through her, her mouth producing tons of saliva. She moaned as the twin tentacles in her pussy pushed even deeper, the tentacle in her ass squirming up and down. Her ass was already caked in cum, she was going to look even sluttier once it produced it's cum.

A couple more hard thrusts into Omiko's twitching body produced a thick cum supply into all three holes, Junketsu panting rough as Satsuki lurched her hips forward, her own fluids emerging wet and sticky down her thighs. Satsuki breathed hard as Omiko went through her most intense orgasm yet, cum flying everywhere as Omiko squirted against the heads of the tentacles.

Satsuki roughly panted as Omiko's limp, fucked body fell to the floor, moaning as she twitched. Satsuki threw off Junketsu, approaching the cum filled girl with an intense energy as she lifted her legs, sinking her tongue into her asshole. Omiko moaned rough. This was the kind of thing she was more used to, although whereas this would have been the main event in the past it was now being used as a cool-down round- where Satsuki got her last licks in as the dominator. 

Satsuki's tongue thrusting was good as it ever was- maybe even better, it was hard to tell with a cum-filled brain, Omiko squirted right into her face, blushing hard as she approached orgasm in less than thirty seconds. 

"Thank you for that, Omiko," Satsuki stated, dropping her twitching legs to the floor. Omiko laid on her side, twitching even more than she already was as Satsuki sat a heel against the side of her hip. "We'll see how the mass influx of Life Fibers affects your body." Satsuki spread her pussy lips and pissed against her lower body, spreading it across her ass and leg. She moaned softly as the hot piss shot against Omiko's body. 

Omiko shivered as Satsuki lifted her foot off, sitting back on her throne naked with a set of killer heeled boots. Satsuki sipped some tea as Omiko laid on the floor, covered in Junketsu's cum, Satsuki's piss and to some extent, her own womanly fluids that she ejaculated during numerous orgasms.

Satsuki really knew how to treat a girl right.


End file.
